‘NC1’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh.). This new cultivar is a product of the open pollination of ‘Cox's Orange Pippin’ (not patented) in a commercial orchard near Staplehurst, Kent, United Kingdom in 1978. DNA analysis conducted in 2009 indicates that the male parent of ‘NC1’ is ‘Golden Delicious’ (not patented). The inventor noted the healthy appearance and superior eating quality of the fruit, and reserved its seeds for planting in 1979. This tree was grown to maturity and observed until 1998, when it was first asexually propagated by budding at Villers-Cotteret, France. The new variety has since been observed through successive asexually propagated generations, and has been found to retain the desireable characteristics of the originally discovered fruit.